El regreso del Mew blanco
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Ha regresado. El ha regresado. Y todos quieren recuperarlo. - Nada me pertenece, solo la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Los arboles se movían al compás del viento, y este viento chocaba suavemente con una joven rubia con traje tradicional chino, su túnica era amarilla con los bordes verdes, sus pantalones negros lo mismo con las mangas, para terminar, llevaba unas botas moradas. En su cintura había un cinturón de Pokebolas antiguo.

Ella caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, su amado bosque verde. Ella era Yellow, la cuarta Dex Holder de Kanto. Realmente no le gustaban las batallas, pero su sueño era ser entrenadora. ¿Bastante contradictorio no? Bueno al grano, ella estaba caminando hacia un acantilado que había en el bosque, era realmente hermoso, el acantilado estaba rodeado de flores de todo tipo, ella siempre iba a allí para inspirarse en sus dibujos.

Lo que no sabia es que su vida cambiaria apenas llegara.

Sin que se diera cuenta, los arboles estaban examinando a la chica, y silenciosamente se hablaban entre ellos.

-Es ella.

-¿Sera lo correcto? No podemos dejarlo con alguien que pueda descuidarlo.

-Estoy seguro, ya es el momento, ya es momento de que el despierte, pero necesita ayuda.

-Y ella será quien se la dé.

Con esto termino la charla, con ella la decisión. Yellow, totalmente inconsciente de la charla de los árboles, continuo su camino hacia el acantilado, hasta que una raíz se levanto sin que se diera cuenta y se tropezó con ella.

-Hay… ¿Qué fue eso? -miro al costado y solo vio el camino normalmente- Seguramente me descuide y tropecé -se encogió de hombros y se levanto nuevamente, mientras se limpiaba su túnica-

Siguio su camino, justo cuando llego al acantilado, su vista se fijó en la hermosa vista, hasta que bajo la mirada para ver la flores y se quedó sin aliento.

Ahí. Con los ojos cerrados pacíficamente, como si estuviera durmiendo. Había un Mew blanco, pero su blanco era algo grisáceo. Estaba de costado y Yellow estaba segura de que no lo vio levantar el pecho para respirar.

Temblorosamente, se agacho y puso una mano en el Mew. Inmediatamente la alejo.

-Esta helado… -susurro con miedo-

Ella no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo es que Mew murió? Le dio un escalofrió al pensar en la palabra "muerto".

No, algo no encajaba, ella siempre había venido a este acantilado, sin embargo, el Mew parece estar ahí desde hace algún tiempo. Ella no era tan despistada.

-Tal vez pueda… Usar mis poderes… -murmuro otra vez-

Puso sus manos cuidadosamente sobre el Mew. Sus manos tomaron un brillo amarillo cálido. El brillo lentamente se fusionaba con el Mew.

Al pasar un segundo pensó que no funcionaba, hasta que la luz amarilla empezó a tornarse azul. Ella se asustó, jamás había pasado esto, tenia pensado alejar sus manos, pero vio que el grisáceo pelaje del Mew se estaba tornando blanco puro, y que la luz azul, de hecho, venia del Mew, un brillo azul se estaba formando dentro del Mew. Podía verlo. Como una esfera de poder que estaba durmiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, y poco a poco iba despertando.

Cuando el brillo azul alcanzo todo el cuerpo del Mew. Ella pensó que había acabado, hasta que la luz azul exploto en una onda expansiva que la tiro al suelo.

Esa onda expansiva, se fue extendiendo en todo el mundo. Dando el mismo mensaje.

Él ha vuelto.

…

Una dragona en roja con blanco estaba mirando la fuente de su casa, hasta que de repente sintió algo y volteo su cuello hacia cierta dirección. Su cara era impasible, pero al reconocer la energía, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y sus ojos recuperaron ese brillo perdido de hace mucho tiempo. Sus lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a caer al piso.

…

Una joven rubia estaba caminando por un bosque. Junto a ella un dragón azul. Hasta que ambos voltearon a ver a cierta dirección. La rubia sonrió junto al dragón. Un torbellino amarillo con brillos rodeo a la rubia y de repente, había una Mew de ojos amarillos.

Ambos se miraron y volaron hacia la dirección, mientras se hacían invisibles.

…

En un lugar mas allá del tiempo y el espacio, había dos seres, uno azul y una rosa.

Ambos se estaban mirando, ellos también habían sentido la explosión de poder, era el momento, el momento de arreglar las cosas, ambos asintieron y abrieron los portales.

Los portales hacia la Tierra.

…

Un ser tan grande, si no más, que las otras dos, estaba mirando hacia la nada, el también lo hacia sentido. No había discusión, era hora.

Sin más, el abrió un portal y se dirigió a la Tierra.

…

El Mew estaba volviendo a respirar lentamente, al tiempo que habría los ojos y se veían de un distinto celeste brillante y su pupila azul como el mar.

El puso sus patas en la hierva, poco a poco se levantó y miro alrededor. Hasta que sus ojos pararon en una rubia de ojos inusualmente amarillos.

Ambos se miraron un largo tiempo. Hasta que la rubia recupero el habla.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto Yellow temblorosamente-

\- ¿Mi nombre? -repitió la pregunta y ella asintió- Soy Ash, el Mew blanco.


	2. Chapter 2

Yellow estaba sentada en su mesa mirando con ojos sorprendidos al Mew blanco quien estaba comienzo algunos bocadillos que acababa de preparar. Por la forma en que comía parecía que no había comido en años.

Ante este último pensamiento ella se dio cuenta que en realidad si habían pasado años desde la última vez que se vio al Mew blanco, o se supo de él. Siendo franca, jamás había escuchado un tal "Mew blanco", solo el Mew Shiny y el normal, pero ¿Blanco? Esto era demasiado extraño para ella. Sobre todo, por la conversación que tuve con el Mew después de que ella lo "despertó", si es que se puede llamar así.

 **Flash Back**

\- ¿Ash…? ¿Mew blanco…? –repitió lo dicho con extrañeza y confusión escrita en toda su cara-

\- Sé que estas confundida, créeme yo también lo estaría en tu situación –el Mew hizo una doble toma después de decir eso- Bueno, también estoy ALGO confundido, pero no tanto como tú, yo al menos sé que paso.

-la rubia negó con la cabeza aun confundida- No entiendo, jamás había escuchado de un Mew blanco, solo el Shiny y el normal…. ¿Mewtwo cuenta? –se pregunta más para sí misma que a su acompañante-

-Mewtwo cuenta en cierta medida… ¿Lo conoces? –pregunto curioso y ella asintió- Bueno después puedes contarme de eso, ahora… -miro a su alrededor- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inhabilitado?

\- ¿Inhabilitado? –inclino la cabeza en confusión la joven entrenadora-

-Me refiero al tiempo en que estuve dormido… En varios aspectos –dijo estremeciéndose- ¿Podrías decirme que año es este?

-Uhh 2370 –dijo para su confusión, y el shock del Mew-

-Treinta y cinco años… -murmuro con nada más que ese pensamiento ¿Tanto tiempo durmió? –

\- ¿Treinta y cinco años, que?

-Treinta y cinco años desde que estuve dormido –revelo y la joven quedo en estado de shock al oír esa revelación, el Mew decidió no decirle que en ese estado prácticamente estaba muerto así que decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Señorita, usted como se llama? –su pregunta hizo reaccionar a la joven que salto un poco y respondió sin pensarlo mucho-

-Mi nombre es Yellow –se presentó aun un poco desorientada-

-Bueno, señorita Yellow, a partir de ahora le serviré por haberme liberado, espero sus órdenes -dio una reverencia y la rubia solo tuvo un pensamiento que lo demostró en una sola palabra-

-¿EEEHHHHH?!

 **Fin Flash Back**

Después de eso, y que la rubia recuperara el sentido, ambos estuvieron discutiendo sobre su trato, al final ella acepto, con la condición de que la tratara como amiga no como ama o maestra, el Mew acepto satisfecho por quien sería su entrenadora.

En el camino hacia la casa de Yellow, estuvieron hablando sobre la vida de la rubia, Ash tenía muchas preguntas sobre el nuevo orden mundial, al parecer, ahora los Pokedex se les daban a los entrenadores capaces de completar la Pokedex, solo completarla, lo cual se extrañó mucho, pero no se quejaba, tal vez eso era lo mejor, aun así, le parecía algo injusto para el resto de los entrenadores.

Cuando la rubia menciono que ahora el grupo que poseía la Pokedex se llaman "DexHolders", ella era la cuarta proveniente de Kanto, y eran en total trece DexHolders, pregunto cuáles eran las regiones que integraban al grupo. Ella le dijo Kanto, Jotho, Hoeen, y Sinno. El pregunto por Unova y Kalos.

Ella dijo que jamás había escuchado de esas regiones, el Mew se rio entre dientes por eso, y le termino contando sus viajes a Unova y Kalos, omitiendo en que forma claro está.

La rubia estaba, por decir lo menos, sorprendida, y se preguntó de repente como seria viajar, realmente nunca lo hizo ¿Tal vez debería preguntarle a Red si le permitía viajar con él?

La conversación se detuvo de repente por el ruido de un rugido, la rubia de asusto pensando que era algún Pokemon enojado, el Mew la calmo diciéndole, muy apenado, que solo era su estómago.

La niña estuvo en silencio unos momentos hasta que estallo en carcajadas y le siguió el Mew. Así la rubia decidió que se apuraran a llegar a su casa para que pudiera preparar algo para comer, el obviamente acepto.

Lo que los lleva a la situación de ahora.

-Wow se nota que tenías hambre –dijo Yellow al ver que ya iba por su quinto plato-

-trago la comida y la miro tímidamente- Lo siento, es que después de treinta y cinco años sin comer realmente causa esto. Incluso si estaba dormido –dijo apenada y la rubia rio un poco y asintió-

-Si no me imagino. Yo estuve convertida en piedra por tres meses –ahora eso llamo la atención y miro preocupado a la rubia-

\- ¿Qué paso?

-suspira- El Equipo Rocket, siempre intentan algo para que los DexHolders no logremos nuestros objetivos, por suerte siempre les ganamos –dijo con una sonrisa, pero eso no tranquilizo al Mew es mas eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño-

\- ¿EL Equipo Rocket sigue en pie? –pregunto con su voz llena de veneno, diablos, pensó que después de treinta y cinco años la estúpida organización se detendría-

\- ¿El Equipo Rocket estaba ahí cuando estabas despierto? –pregunto curiosa y el Mew asintió-

-Sí, prácticamente ellos fueron quienes me convirtieron en Mew y una célula de ellos me molesto por todo mi viaje –respondió rodando los ojos, al menos esperaba que ese trio de idiotas no estuviera aquí-

\- ¿Convirtieron? –repitió con un rostro preocupado, el Mew asintió con la mirada baja-

-Sí, yo en vez de ser creado como Mewtwo fui TRANSFORMADO, antes solía ser un niño humano, hasta que cumplí los cinco años –dijo sin quitar la mirada de la mesa-

Yellow jadeo, jamás pensó que el Equipo Rocket llegaría tan lejos, aunque después de lo que paso ¿Realmente debería sorprenderse? Pero aún le quedaba una duda.

\- ¿Con que propósito hicieron eso? –en su voz goteaba el terror-

-el Mew suspiro y decidió revelarlo, confiaba en ella y era lo menos que podía hacer después de que ella lo ayudo, aunque ella no supiera lo que realmente hizo- Yo era un "Proyecto de emergencia" si el Proyecto "Mewtwo" fallaba yo tomaría su lugar, pero al parecer era más poderoso de lo que anticiparon, me estuvieron entrenando por un año entero –hizo sus patas puños- Hasta que me harte y explote el laboratorio donde estaba –decidió no revelar que en realidad iban a ponerle un suero que lo haría obediente y él ni loco lo permitiría-

Yellow estaba horrorizada en todo el sentido de la palabra, ¿El Equipo Rocket le hizo eso a un niño de cinco años? Pero de nuevo, Sir los había transformado en piedra, ¿Realmente debería estar sorprendida?

-Lo siento por tener que recordar eso –se disculpó inclinándose un poco-

-Descuida, sabía que tenía que decírselo a alguien en algún momento. Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí, Yellow –capto la atención de la rubia- ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

\- ¿Mi sueño? –repitió la pregunta y el asintió- Pues… Yo sueño con ser una entrenadora, sin embargo, no me gusta ver a los Pokemon pelear –esto extraño al Mew pero luego pensó un momento y decidió proponerle algo a la rubia-

-Yellow –llamo nuevamente y ella hizo un ademan de que lo estaba escuchando- ¿Sabes lo que es un Coordinador y un Performance?

-Eh bueno, escuche que Rubí es un coordinador, pero realmente no sé qué es –dijo un poco decaída por no conocer mucho a uno de sus amigos-

-Bueno, un Coordinador o Coordinadora, es una persona que hace un espectáculo con los Pokemon, involucra batallas, pero con límite de tiempo –explico, la rubia abrió los ojos en sorprendida-

\- ¿De verdad? –pregunto y el asintió- Podría intentarlo –murmuro bajo, pero el Mew la escucho y sonrió- ¿Y qué es el Performance?

-El Performance es como la coordinación, pero sin batallas –esto hizo ensanchar más los ojos de la rubia- También involucran clases de Pokelitos o Panquisitos para Pokemon como quieras llamarlos, todo se hace con ayuda de los Pokemon y depende también del vínculo y la belleza que tiene cada uno, el punto es que como la Coordinación es para mostrar la belleza y unión entre las personas y los Pokemon, a diferencia de las batallas que es solo para mostrar la fuerza y el vínculo –termino su explicación felicitándose por recordar tantas cosas de sus viajes y los libros-

Yellow estaba nuevamente sorprendida, no sabía que había tantos caminos que involucraban Pokemon, se preguntó porque Kanto no tenía nada de eso, tal vez debería intentarlo, pero ¿Dónde comenzar?

Ash al notar la duda de la rubia decidió darle más información.

-La Coordinación se hace normalmente en Sinno –dijo llamando la atención de la rubia- Y el Performance en Kalos, si quieres yo puedo tele transportarte a cualquiera de esas regiones, dependiendo de qué quieres hacer, si es que quieres hacer alguna de esas cosas.

La rubia lo pensó un momento, ahora que descubrió que había mas caminos para ella con los Pokemon, valdría la pena intentarlo, pero… Las regiones eran muy lejanas… Y ambas apenas las conocía. Pero Ash las conocía y podía decirle de los peligros que abundaban en cada región, y guiarla en su camino, después de unos largos momentos, tomo una decisión.

\- ¿Ya decidiste qué hacer? –pregunto curioso a su nueva maestra-

-Yo…


	3. Chapter 3

-Yo… Intentare el Performance -sonrió algo tímida la rubia, el Mew sonrió ante la decisión-

-Bueno, el Performance se hace en Kalos, yo puedo teletransportarte ahí, y también conozco al Profesor de ahí para que te ayude -sonrió al recordar a cierto Profesor de la Mega Evolución, corrección se estaba riendo internamente por ver la expresión en la cara del Profesor al verlo-

-Espera… Pensé que nadie sabía de tu existencia -comento confundida-

\- ¿En que momento dije eso? -pregunto confundido el Mew, pero sonrió- No, de hecho, hay algunas personas que saben de mi existencia y una de ellas es el Profesor de la Región Kalos.

-Oh entiendo, será mejor que prepare mis cosas -pensó por un momento- Y una carta.

\- ¿Por qué una carta? ¿No le dirás a tus amigos?

-Quiero hacer esto sola, y probablemente mis amigos no quieran -respondió encogiéndose de hombros-

-Oh entiendo.

Yellow preparo sus cosas en una mochila que tenía, al terminar esto, agarro una hoja y empezó a escribir en ella, al terminar la firmo y la cerro, agarro su cinturón de Pokebolas y miro al Mew.

\- ¿Puedes teletransportarme al laboratorio del Profesor Oak? Ya deben estar todos dormidos -pregunto al ver que la ventana mostraba un cielo nocturno-

-Claro -respondió y un destello los comenzó a cubrir y de pronto desaparecieron-

…

Aparecieron en la entrada del Profesor Oak, ambos miraron cautelosamente por si los habían visto, ambos suspiraron aliviados al ver que no había nadie.

-Uhh creo que deberíamos, habernos teletransportarnos dentro -dijo al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada-

-Yo puedo hacerlo, pero antes, voy a apagar las cámaras -cerro los ojos y un brillo azul lo rodeo despues de un minuto los volvió a abrir- Ya está, de paso abrí la puerta.

Yellow se quedo en silencio un momento para luego hablar.

\- Tu ya conocías al Profesor Oak ¿Verdad?

-suspira- Si, prácticamente aquí es donde viví mi infancia, hasta que me fui de viaje.

-Ya veo… Puedo ver que estas incomodo con esto, así que no te molestare más -dijo para alivio del Mew quien asintió-

Ella abrió la puerta lentamente, y camino hacia la mesa, dejo la carta, el cinturón y su Pokedex ahí.

\- ¿Por qué no llevaras a tus Pokémon? -pregunto bajo el Mew-

-Mis Pokémon tienen amigos aquí, y no quiero que los abandonen solo porque yo quiero experimentar algo nuevo, por eso los dejare aquí, sé que estarán a salvo -respondió con seriedad la rubia-

-Es algo muy noble de tu parte Yellow -sonrió el Mew-

-Gracias -miro sus Pokebolas por ultima vez y se dio la vuelta, el Mew siguiéndola-

Cerraron la puerta y Yellow le pidió al Mew que volviera a activar las cámaras, al esto estar hecho, Yellow respiro hondo y vio Pueblo Paleta por última vez.

\- ¿Lista? -pregunto el Mew preparando el teletransporte-

-respiro hondo y exhalo- Lista.

En un destello de luz desaparecieron.

…

Volvieron a aparecer en un bosque, solo que al parecer era de día, ante la cara confundida de Yellow el Mew rio.

-Kalos esta del otro lado del mundo, prácticamente el opuesto a Kanto, por eso aquí es de día -respondió y Yellow asintió entendiendo las cosas-

-Entonces ¿Dónde esta el Profesor de esta Región? -pregunto comenzando a caminar el Mew detrás de ella-

-En este momento, estamos en el bosque que rodea Ciudad Lumiose, la capital de Kalos, aquí es donde vive el Profesor -explico el Mew- Tendremos que caminar por lo menos una hora para llegar.

-Ah ya veo… ¿Y te harás invisible cuando lleguemos a la ciudad?

-No, no es me estilo hacerme invisible, por eso voy a cambiar de forma ¿Algún Pokémon en especial?

-No, estoy bien con cualquier Pokémon.

-Oh bien, entonces me convertiré en el Pokémon que me convertía siempre -dijo y luego una luz lo cubrió, como si estuviera evolucionando-

Sus orejas comenzaron a crecer, en su cola y cuello un pelaje esponjoso apareció, su forma paso de bípeda a cuadrúpeda y para cuando la luz desapareció, cayendo del suelo delicadamente…

No era otro que un Eevee Shiny.

Yellow dejo escapar un jadeo de asombro al ver la transformación, el Mew recientemente transformado rio entre dientes.

\- Increíble ¿Verdad? -pregunto divertido. Yellow solo asintió- Sera mejor que nos apresuremos.

Ambos volvieron a caminar, el Eevee guiando a su nueva amiga por donde ir, al pasar quince minutos, los arboles se iban yendo para mostrar edificios y muy modernos y muchas tiendas de ropa.

-Wow -exclamo Yellow al ver todo, muy diferente de Kanto-

Mientras ella seguía al Eevee noto que las personas iban vestidas muy "a la moda" ella se apeno un poco por llevar su túnica, pero agradeció no haber llevado su sombrero de paja, eso hubiera sido aún más incómodo.

El Eevee siguió su camino hasta que se detuvo haciendo que ella también se detuviera.

El miro hacia el costado y ella hizo lo mismo, jadeo por lo que vio.

Era un edificio de metal de dos pisos, muy grande, al ver que el Eevee comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta se dio cuenta de que este era el dichoso laboratorio.

Al llegar a la puerta el Eevee le hizo señas de que golpeara, ella respiro hondo y toco, despues de unos minutos se escucho un amortiguado "Ya voy" y pasas hacia la puerta, cuando la puerta se abrió se vio a un hombre joven de cabello azabache y ojos azules.

El miro a la joven frente a él, se notaba nerviosa y por su ropa podía decir que no era de por aquí, así que sonrió para calmarla un poco.

-Hola, soy el Profesor Sycamore -se presento amablemente a la joven y esta miro al Eevee quien asintió-

-H-Hola Soy Yellow -se presento algo entrecortada la joven-

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Me preguntaba si podía ayudarme, em, para comenzar mi viaje.

-el Profesor parpadeo sorprendido, pero sonrió amablemente- ¿Estas buscando un inicial de Kalos?

-Uh si lo puedes llamar de esa manera…

\- ¡Bueno no se diga más! ¡Pasa! -abrió mas la puerta para que la rubia y el Eevee pasaran- Deja que los llame -dio un pequeño silbido y del pasillo de enfrente, tres Pokémon llegaron- Estos son Fenekkin, Froakie y Chespin, los iniciales de Kalos.

La rubia miro a los Pokémon frente a ella, todos se veían agradables, pero uno se veía especialmente emocionado.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? -pregunto a la pequeña Pokémon tipo fuego, esta chillo y salto a los brazos de la entrenadora- ¡Wow creo eso es un sí! ¡Jajaja!

-Vaya que rápido hiciste amistad con Fenekkin, seguro serás una gran entrenadora -hablo el Profesor con una sonrisa mientras les daba una seña a los iniciales para que volvieran al jardín- ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es tu objetivo?

-Quiero intentar el Performance -respondió la rubia- Realmente no me gusta ver a los Pokémon pelear y me enteré de que aquí había algo que no los hacia pelear y quería intentarlo.

-Ya veo -sonrió el Profesor hasta que sus ojos pararon en el Eevee- Vaya tu te me haces familiar… -murmuro con una mano en su mentón-

\- ¡Finalmente me reconoces! ¡Te estabas tardando Sycamore! -exclamo sonriente el Eevee para el shock del Profesor-

\- ¡¿A-Ash?! -grito el Profesor y el Eevee asintió y una luz lo envolvió volviendo a su forma original, los ojos del Profesor no creían lo que estaba viendo, el Mew blanco, al que se creyó muerto, estaba aquí, otra vez, frente a el- ¿Co-Como es posible?

-Bueno, para resumírtelo, Yellow -apunto a la rubia- Aquí presente, me "despertó" -explico a su manera el Mew para no alarmar a la joven-

\- Woah -exclamo el Profesor mirando a Yellow, sonrió en sus ojos agradecido- Gracias por devolverle la vida a Ash -el Mew rezo para que Yellow no entendiera lo que quiso decir y el Profesor al ver el brillo alarmado en los ojos del Mew se dio cuenta de que metió la pata-

\- No hay de que, Ash se hizo mi amigo en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos -dijo con una sonrisa Yellow. Ambos hombres soltaron un suspiro de alivio, Yellow no se dio cuenta-

-Bueno, espero que les valla bien en el Performance y llámenme cualquier problema ¿Sí? -hablo el Profesor y ambos asintieron mientras Ash volvía a su forma de Eevee-

-Claro, gracias Profesor -dijo Yellow dejando a Fenekkin en sus hombros, los tres salieron del laboratorio, sin antes una ultima despedida y se fueron, el Profesor soltó un suspiro entre aliviado y preocupado-

-Espero que Ash y Yellow no tengan problemas en su viaje -así el volvió adentro del laboratorio, rezando para que su amigo y Yellow pudieran tener un viaje normal-

Se pregunto se estaba pidiendo demasiado.


	4. Chapter 4

Yellow y Ash estaban caminando por las tiendas de ropa, para confusión de este último, la rubia había dicho que quería cambiarse de ropa, se sentía fuera de lugar con su túnica entre gente tan moderna. El Eevee tuvo que aceptarlo, aunque dijo que no era necesario.

Despues de mirar muchas tiendas y ropas, Yellow se decidió por un short celeste y remera amarilla con un moño naranja junto con botas amarillas. También se compro ropa de invierno por consejo de Ash.

Si se preguntan de donde saco el dinero pues… Se puede anotar el numero de la cuenta bancaria por si acaso. Tampoco siempre se puede confiar en la Pokedex.

Antes de que se terminara el día, pidió una habitación en el Centro Pokémon (Que era gratis ya que estaba de viaje) y se preparó para dormir.

\- Um ¿Ash? -pregunto mientras se cepillaba su cabello-

\- ¿Sí? -pregunto mientras estaba acostado en la cama, aun en su forma Eevee-

\- ¿Como se hacen exactamente los Performance? Jamás había visto uno.

-Oh, bueno, es más fácil mostrártelo que decírtelo eh… Mañana podríamos ver algún video en Pokevisión para que sepas como es y darte alguna idea.

-De acuerdo… ¿Y que es Pokevisión? -pregunto inclinando la cabeza, el Eevee tenia una gota en su cabeza hasta que recordó que Kanto no era una de las regiones más actualizadas-

-Es televisión por así decirlo, solo que es más común verlo en internet, es mas famoso en Kalos que en otras regiones -explico-

-Oh ya veo… -guardo el cepillo y se acostó en la cama- Buenas noches Ash.

-Buenas noches Yellow.

…

Ya era de mañana y ambos amigos se despertaron y se prepararon para comenzar el viaje, no sin antes recordar que Yellow tenia que ir a ver algunos videos en Pokevisión.

Despues de preguntar a la Enfermera Joy donde estaban las computadoras se dirigieron ahí y por suerte no había nadie por ser temprano por lo tanto el Eevee podía hablar normalmente.

-Bien -dijo mientras estaba en los hombros de Yellow- Primero tienes que encenderla, solo pon un dedo en la pantalla.

Yellow muy extrañada lo hizo y de pronto la pantalla se encendió asustándola a la vida, el Eevee la calmo y le dijo el siguiente paso.

-Esta -señalo una barra blanca en la pantalla- Es una barra de búsqueda solo tienes que escribir que quieres buscar.

-Oh bien, supongo que buscare "Performance" ¿No? -dijo un poco insegura y el Eevee asintió-

Yellow toco la barra y un teclado apareció debajo de ella, un poco nerviosa escribió la palabra "Performance" y apretó en la parte que decía "Buscar", en menos de un segundo aparecieron videos de una chica pelirroja con un zorro de fuego muy parecido a Fenekkin.

\- ¿Quién es ella? -pregunto al ver que había MUCHOS videos de ella-

-Ella es Aria, supongo que sigue siendo la Reina de Kalos -respondió el Eevee al ver los títulos de los videos- Elige cualquiera y vemos si tienes alguna idea para empezar, ya que me tienes a mí y a Fira en este momento -dijo revelando el reciente apodo de la Fenekkin-

Yellow apretó el primero y decir que estaba impresionada era decir poco, literalmente tenia brillos en sus ojos al ver la presentación tan hermosa que la chica, Aria, y su Delphox, nombre de la evolución final de Fenekkin que Ash le había dicho, hicieron, simplemente hermoso.

Ash se rio entre dientes al ver la expresión se Yellow, se notaba que le había gustado, estaba feliz de que su amiga había encontrado algo en lo divertirse, además, ya estaba muy seguro que le habían venido una idea o dos, contando que ya había visto más de tres videos.

También le recomendó que viera las reglas del Performance y lo que normalmente se hacia antes de la Actuación Estilo Libre.

Teniendo todo esto hecho, Yellow y Ash salieron del Centro Pokémon.

Al ya estar en el bosque Yellow hablo.

-Creo que ya se como hacer el Performance, pero ahí vi que usaban mas de dos Pokemon, creo que primero tendría que atrapar otro ¿No?

-No es mala idea, tal vez si tenemos suerte encontremos un buen Pokemon que quiera venir con nosotros -dijo con una sonrisa hasta que esta se borro al escuchar el grito de auxilio de unos Pokemon-

Yellow, siguiendo totalmente su instinto, corrió hacia donde se escucha el grito y al estar cerca vio algo que la hizo gruñir.

Había cuatro Pokemon, en jaulas, uno de ellos lo reconoció como Milotic, pero los otros tres no los había reconocido, sin embargo, Ash si lo hizo.

-Un Mimikyu, un Morelull, y un Raichu Alolan -dijo los nombres de cada uno y Yellow abrió los ojos sorprendida en la parte "Raichu Alolan"-

\- ¿Un Raichu? -susurro bajo para que no la escucharan-

-De Alola, despues te explico, creo que será mejor que los ayudemos -susurro de vuelta viendo como los hombres estaban distraídos-

-De acuerdo, ¿Sabes cola de Hierro? -pregunto y Ash le dio una sonrisa presumida-

-Querida Yellow tu si sabes leerme la mente.

Antes de que los hombres pudieran hacer algo, una cola de hierro los dejo inconscientes, justo en sus cabezas.

-Bueno, eso fue algo… -dijo Yellow con una gota en su cabeza- Mejor no comento nada -sacudió su cabeza y se volvió a las jaulas- Tranquilos, no los lastimaremos.

\- ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos lo que ella creyó el Raichu Alolan-

\- Solo quiero ayudarlos, despues pueden irse si quieren -respondió para sorpresa del Raichu y del resto de Pokemon-

\- ¿Me entiendes? -pregunto el Raichu para asegurarse-

-Si, te entiendo, puedo entender a todos los Pokemon -respondió nuevamente mientras abría las jaulas-

Los Pokemon salieron lentamente de las jaulas mientras miraban con curiosidad a la rubia, junto con el Eevee que estaba junto a ella.

-Bueno, em, yo nos conozco mucho de este lugar, pero seria mejor que se fueran a ocultar a sus casas ¿No? -pregunto y el Eevee puso los ojos en blanco y llamo la atención de Yellow- ¿Qué pasa?

-Dudo que sus casas estén cerca, Milotic es de Hoeen y Raichu y los otros dos son de Alola, que es otra región, cruzando el mar -respondió remarcando el "cruzando"-

-Oh… ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡No lo sabía! -exclamo ante la mirada entristecida de los Pokemon-

-Esta bien, no lo sabias -respondió Milotic, en una voz muy refinada-

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto tímido el que creía que era Morelull-

-Mi nombre es Yellow, soy de Ciudad Viridian en Kanto -respondió amablemente ante el tímido Pokemon-

\- ¿Eres entrenadora? -pregunto Mimikyu-

-Bueno… No exactamente, he venido a Kalos para probar el Performance -explico Yellow-

\- ¡¿Performance?! ¡Oh siempre he querido probar uno! -exclamo con entusiasmo Milotic-

\- ¿Performance? -pregunto Raichu- ¿Qué es eso? -confundido junto a los otros Alolan-

-Es una actividad en donde los Pokemon, junto a su respectiva entrenadora, bailan y hacen actividades como Pokelitos y otras cosas, los Pokemon usan sus ataques para dar un "Efecto mágico" durante el baile -explico el Eevee-

-Suena divertido -respondió Morelull-

\- Quisiera probarlo -dio su opinión Mimikyu-

-Em al menos no son batallas -respondió con indiferencia Raichu-

\- ¿Podemos ir contigo? -aparentemente Milotic no pudo aguantar e hizo la pregunta para sorpresa de Yellow y diversión de Ash-

-Eh, Eh, ¿Están seguros? -pregunto Yellow no quería que ninguno estuviera decepcionado despues-

\- ¡Claro! ¡Quiero probar! ¡Es divertido bailar y pareces agradable! -exclamo saltando Morellul-

\- ¡Yo también! ¡Tal vez esto ayude a cambiar la imagen de mi especie! -exclamo para confusión de Milotic y Yellow-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto Yellow, los de Alola y Ash miraban con tristeza a Mimikyu-

-La gente… No ve muy bien a los de mi especie, la razón, es que… Si alguien ve debajo de nuestro disfraz… Bueno… Podemos llegar a matar a alguien -explico con una mirada baja-

\- ¿Disfraz? No entiendo ¿Por qué usas uno? -sin entender-

-Uhh si alguien ve mi verdadero cuerpo le da un ataque al corazón -explico y antes de que Yellow pudiera decir algo- Literalmente le da un ataque al corazón, ha ocurrido muchas veces.

-Oh…

Todos quedaron en silencio… Hasta que Raichu decidió decir su opinión.

-Creo que iré contigo, pareces agradable y no dejara solo a Mimikyu -dijo, alegrando a Mimikyu por la elección de su mejor amigo-

-Oh esta bien -saco unas Pokebolas que había comprado antes- ¿Seguros?

-Seguros -respondieron los cuatro-

Yellow lanzo las Pokebolas y todos fueron absorbidos en la luz roja, y despues de algunas movidas sonó el característico timbre.

-Bueno, supongo que ya tengo un Equipo completo -dijo despues de unos momentos de silencio-

-Francamente, creo que esta bien -comento Ash y Yellow lo miro expectante- Quiero decir, Raichu es un Eléctrico/Psíquico, y Mimikyu es un Fantasma/Hadas, Morelull es un Planta/Hadas y Milotic es un tipo Agua, junto conmigo que puedo hacer literalmente cualquier cosa y Fira que es un tipo Fuego, pero su última evolución agrega el tipo Psíquico, en lo que me respecta de opinión es un buen conjunto de Pokemon, sobre todo para el Performance.

Yellow se quedo pasmada al darse cuenta de que todo eso era cierto, hasta que lo que dijo la choco.

\- ¿Tipo Hada?

Ash suspiro.

-Es un tipo que se descubrió en Kalos, son fuertes ante los tipos Dragon y Siniestro, pero débiles ante los Tipo Veneno.

-Oh, no sabia que había un decimoctavo Tipo.

-Kanto tiene que actualizarse en lo que es información…

-Por una voz voy a tener que estar de acuerdo…


	5. Chapter 5

Yellow y su equipo llegaron a Pueblo Laguna, donde se había avisado, en un anuncio, que comenzaría la exhibición para la clase de novatos, Ash le ayudo mucho en la preparación de los Pokémon, y el consejo de que empezara solo con tres Pokémon para que le fuera mas fácil, durante el transcurso del viaje había entrenado con sus Pokémon para la actuación estilo libre, pero también para la actuación tematica, a lo cual mientras pasaban por otros pueblos, consiguió libros de como preparar Pokelitos y demás postres Pokémon, también, por consejo de Ash, libros sobre la creación de trajes y para estilizar a los Pokémon.

Para sorpresa de todos, y la misma Yellow, resulto ser muy buena en creación de trajes, además de hacer sus propios toques originales, todo el equipo tenía algún accesorio o traje para la actuación, a pesar de que ya fueron elegidos los que ayudarían a Yellow en su primer Performance, incluso Yellow había hecho su propio traje.

Las telas resultaron mas baratas que los trajes.

Despues de una media hora caminando y pedir indicaciones llegaron al edificio donde sería el Performance. Yellow se inscribió, al no tener Pokedex tuvo que llenar una hoja de formulario y ya estaba todo listo.

La rubia, junto a Ash en su hombro, entraron a la sala donde estaban todas las demás artistas.

Había muchas chicas que variaban en estilos de cabello y color de trajes, Yellow se sintió un poco incomoda, pero Ash le dio su apoyo desde su hombro.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Yellow entro y se sentó en una silla que estaba vacía, por suerte, y miro la pantalla junto al resto de las chicas y Ash, esperando que el presentador dijera cual será la presentación temática esta vez.

\- _¿Nerviosa?_ -le pregunto mentalmente Ash-

-suspirando bajo respondió de la misma forma- _Si, esta será la primera cosa que realmente hare por mi cuenta._

 _-No te preocupes, recuerda que nosotros te estamos apoyando_ -y para enfatizar su punto las Pokebolas de Yellow dieron una movida en su cinturón Yellow sonrió y agradeció a sus amigos, justo a tiempo para que la pantalla se encendiera, mostrando a un hombre muy familiar-

-Saludos damas y caballeros, soy Monsieur Pierre -dijo el hombre con un traje bastante extraño, pero a la moda- Es un honor para mi presentarles la primera exhibición para la clase de novatos, para esta clase temática se eligió… -levanto su bastón y unas luces aparecieron y el símbolo de un vestido se mostró- ¡La pasarela Pokémon!

Yellow trago saliva, NUNCA fue buena para modelar, si fue increíblemente buena para crear trajes, pero ¿Modelar? ¡Oh dios! ¿Tal vez pueda salir ahora?

Ash, sintiendo su inquietud, decidió darle palabras de apoyo por su enlace mental.

- _Tranquila, recuerda, practicamos para esto, incluso fuiste muy buena para modelar frente a nosotros_ -le recordó el Mew disfrazado-

- _¡Si! ¡Frente a ustedes! ¡No frente a cientos de personas_! -exclamo mentalmente Yellow-

- _Solo estarás frente a las personas en un escenario, no son mas de cien personas, solo mantente tranquila, recuerda, estamos contigo_ -justo cuando dijo eso sus Pokebolas se movieron para enfatizar el punto del Eevee-

-suspirando un poco mas tranquila- _Esta bien, solo son menos de cien personas ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?_

Algo que ellos no sabían, en realidad nadie de las artistas presentes lo sabían, es que para ayudar a que las chicas salieran mas y se enfocaran en el Performance, se tomó le decisión de que las exhibiciones, ya sean de novatos o especializados, se mostrarían en la televisión.

Monsieur Pierre dio la señal para que las chicas hicieran sus trajes, tanto para ellas como para los Pokémon, lo cual era una hora.

Todas las chicas fueron a ciertas áreas y comenzaron a buscar telas y demás cosas para hacer sus trajes, Yellow ya tenia varios trajes hechos… Así que decidió ver quien de sus Pokémon quería modelar con ella.

Despues de una gran discusión mental entre todos, y mucha persuasión de Mimikyu y Morelull, Raichu, apodado Ray, fue el "elegido" para modelar con Yellow.

Tomando nota del tiempo, Yellow se fue al área para cambiarse, ya tenia el traje perfecto para modelar con Ray, y también un traje para él, así que solo quedaba esperar a que la llamaran.

Despues de unas cinco chicas más tarde, llego su turno.

Estaba algo nerviosa, pero Ray, siendo un tsundere de primera, la apoyo con sus términos.

\- ¡Vamos a tomar a todos por la guardia baja! -exclamo en su idioma y Yellow lo miro por un momento hasta que sonrió y asintió-

Salieron de la cabina dejando ver sus trajes.

Ray llevaba una capa amarilla con diseños negros y naranja al final, se sujetaba por un moño en su cuello, muchos se sorprendieron de verlo levitando usando su cola.

Yellow, que llevaba su cabello en una media cola, llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas, sin mangas, de color marrón claro, la falda tenia rayas horizontales blancas, llevaba botas y guantes negros.

Yellow camino a paso seguro con una sonrisa en su rostro con Raichu siguiéndola, al llegar al final, ambos modelaron sus trajes dando una vuelta lenta, y dando sonrisas a las cámaras, despues de los quince segundos terminados dieron la vuelta y entraron nuevamente a la cabina.

Despues de llegar a la sala, Yellow cayo de rodillas junto a Ray.

\- D-Dios juro que pensé que me desmayaría -tartamudeo dando respiraciones para calmarse-

\- ¡Lo hicimos genial! ¡Seguro que pasaremos! -respondió Ray intentando calmarla-

-Eso espero… -murmuro-

Despues de que las otras chicas terminaran la pasarela, llego el momento de ver quienes pasarían.

Al final solo seis de novatas pasaron, entre ellas Yellow.

Al ver el resultado Yellow se quedo medio en shock, realmente no creyó que pasaría, mientras Ray daba un puño al aire en señal de victoria.

Despues de las otras cinco chicas, llego el turno de Yellow para bailar.

Le indicaron donde estaba la plataforma y fue allí, sus tres Pokémon, que eran Ray, Ash y Milu (Milotic), esperaron parados para su llamada.

\- ¡Y ahora! -se escucho la voz de Pierre- ¡Tenemos a la artista Yellow!

Llego el momento.

La plataforma comenzó a subir.

…

En Kanto, más específicamente en Pueblo Paleta, se encontraban cierto grupo de Dexholders, sentados en la sala de la casa de Red, todos los Dexholders se enteraron de la decisión de Yellow luego de que no llego a una reunión, cabe decir de que estaban sorprendidos y preocupados por su amiga, pero estaban mucho mas preocupados de que ella allá decidido no llevar a sus Pokémon, a pesar de que en la carta explicaba porque los dejo con ellos.

\- ¡Prenderé la televisión! -dijo Blue en un intento por hacer que el aire fuera menos tenso-

Ella prendido el televisor, solo para escuchar algo que dejo a todos helados.

\- ¡Y ahora! ¡Tenemos a la artista Yellow!

Todos quedaron con los ojos como platos, era imposible… ¿Verdad? Todos posaron sus ojos en el televisor, justo a tiempo para ver a una rubia, muy conocida, pero al mismo tiempo diferente, aparecer del suelo en una plataforma.

Todos vieron en puro asombro la apariencia de Yellow, por primera vez en sus vidas la vieron con el cabello suelto, que un mechón rebelde se le dirigía hacia arriba, y el traje que usaba hacia ver su cuerpo, que simplemente no era tan plana como pensaron.

Ella llevaba un látex amarillo pálido con detalles en el cuello y los hombros de color negro, una falda negra hasta debajo de las rodillas, y unas botas hasta los tobillos negras.

Junto a ella, un Eevee shiny con una capa de color celeste con azul, que se sujetaba con una gema en su cuello. Un Raichu, que estaba levitando para la sorpresa de todos, con un moño amarillo con naranja, y un Milotic con cintas turquesas sujetas desde sus "cejas".

-Es-Es… ¡Es Yellow! -exclamo despues de unos segundos un sorprendido Red-

\- ¡Se ve increíble! -exclamo Blue al ver el traje que llevaba su amiga, pero luego su rostro mostro confusión- Pero ¿Qué está haciendo?

\- ¡Oh! -llamo la atención la madre de Red, todos la miraron- Parece que ya comenzó la temporada de exhibiciones Pokémon.

\- ¿Exhibiciones Pokémon? -preguntaron todos-

-Es como coordinar solo que la entrenadora baila junto a sus Pokémon, y no hay batallas -respondió sorprendiendo a todos por lo último- Es un espectáculo para la vista, les encantara, lo vería con ustedes, pero tengo que hacer unos recados ¡Vuelvo pronto! -con eso la madre de Red se fue-

Todos se miraron y volvieron a dirigir su mirada a la televisión, donde Yellow aún no se movía.

\- ¿No se supone que tiene que bailar? -pregunto Ruby-

-Creo que esta nerviosa, Yellow nunca fue buena frente a muchas personas -dijo Blue mirando con preocupación la pantalla-

\- ¡Ella no puede irse ahora! ¡Tu puedes Yellow! -exclamo Red y todos sudaron al ver que olvido que no estaban en realidad ahí-

…

Yellow quedo paralizada al verse rodeaba de muchas personas, sus Pokémon la miraron con preocupación.

\- ¡Eevee! ¡Vee! -susurro Ash a Yellow y esta lo miro y vio la gran mirada de determinación de su amigo, ella lo miro por un buen momento hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que hicieron en uno de los entrenamientos, tomando una respiración profunda…-

Comenzó a cantar.

Mirai no watashi ni wa donna iro ga niau?  
Karafuru ni kimete issho ni tabeyo  
Wan tsuu surii

Sus Pokémon viendo lo que Yellow quería hacer, se pusieron en posición rodeándola.

Yozora no nagareboshi negai wo sagasu kedo  
Mayotteru uchi ni dokoka e kieteku no

Demo ne yatto mitsuketa n da  
Hontou no watashi ga mune ni tsumujikaze wo okosu

La rubia canto mientras se movía al rito de la canción y movía sus manos en ciertos gestos que sus Pokémon entendieron.

Doridoridoriimu pawaa! Doridori pawaa!  
Watashi-tachi kiseki no chikara  
Doriimu pawaa! Doridori pawaa!  
Yume mita toki kara hajimaru no

Egao datte namida datte ashita ni dekoreeshon!  
Sankyu! Kimi to futari  
Susume! Atarashii 'daisuki' wo oikakete

Milotic lanzo una pistola de agua bastante potente en dirección al cielo y Raichu uso Psiquico para que el agua de movia como una línea alrededor de Yellow, y Ash quien comenzó saltar bailando al ritmo de Yellow.

Onna no ko wa nani de dekite ru no? Shitte ru?  
Muteki no hohoemi mugen no tokimeki ka na

'Shiritai' no naka to ka 'kudaranai' no tonari ni  
Ai to houseki wa kakurete ru mitai

Kyou mo dokidoki ga ippai  
Mata tsugi no tanoshii koto kimi to sagashi ni ikou

Raichu movió la línea de agua como si fuera una cinta haciendo círculos para que Ash saltara dentro de ellos, Yellow seguía el ritmo mientras cambiaba el movimiento de sus manos, que Raichu siguió.

Doridoridoriimu pawaa! Doridori pawaa!  
Watashi-tachi akiramenai yo  
Doriimu pawaa! Doridori pawaa!  
Muchuu ni natte mucha shiyou  
Dakara fuan nante kasoku jii de fukitobashite shimae  
Ooiesu! Kimi ga ireba  
Isoge! Shinjiau kimochi mikata ni tsukete

Raichu se movió junto a Milotic quien comenzó volar alrededor de Yellow y Ash, al tiempo en que la línea de agua de convertía en una esfera.

Kitaihazure na mainichi datte jiyuudo  
Hyakupaa de nurikaete ikeru n da  
Hiroi kono sekai de kimi to meguriaeta  
Kotoba yori motto tsuyoku musubarete iru  
Hitori yori futari

Yellow dejo que Ash saltara corriendo sobre sus hombros mientras aún seguía el rito de la canción, luego Ash dio un pequeño salto y Yellow puso sus manos juntas al tiempo que Ash caía y luego lo impulsaba hacia arriba, haciendo que Ash quedara en frente de la esfera. Su cola brillo al tiempo que usaba rapidez para lanzar estrellas a la esfera, que, por el psíquico de Raichu, quedaron suspendidas en la esfera.

Milotic, siguiendo el ritmo, voló hacia la esfera y uso rayo hielo congelándola, luego todos bajaron para estar a la par de Yellow al ver que la canción estaba por terminar.

Doridoridoriimu pawaa! Doridori pawaa!  
Watashi-tachi kiseki no chikara  
Doriimu pawaa! Doridori pawaa!  
Yume mita toki kara hajimaru no  
Egao datte namida datte ashita ni dekoreeshon!  
Sankyu! Kimi to futari  
Susume! Atarashii 'daisuki' wo oikakete

Al casi terminar el párrafo, Milotic uso Acua Tail, junto con Raichu y Ash, quienes usaron Cola de hierro, y saltaron rompiendo la esfera en mil pedazos, haciendo que el escenario tenga el efecto de nieve, al bajar bailaron la última oración y luego pararon con una pose inicial con respiraciones algo aceleradas.

Todos quedo en silencio. Todos estaban nerviosos ¿No les gusto?

Justo al momento de pensar eso, alguien de la multitud se levanto y aplaudió, seguida de tres, a quince, a veinte, y luego todos estaban aplaudiendo y gritando de la emoción.

Yellow y sus Pokemon se miraron y se abrazaron, a lo cual Milotic los rodeo con su cola.

…

\- ¡WUUUU! -grito Blue- ¡¿Vieron eso? ¡Fue espectacular! -exclamo a la vez que zarandeaba a un sorprendía Green-

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! - exclamo Ruby- ¡Su baile junto a sus Pokémon fue perfectamente coordinado! ¡Y la canción tenia el tono y melodía perfecta! ¡Cuando regrese tengo que pedirle a Yellow que me enseñe!

-No creo que seas tan bueno cantando -comento Sapphire-

\- ¡Puedo intentar! -respondió vorazmente el coordinador, a la vez que comenzaban una nueva discusión-

Todo el resto de Dexholders estaba muy impresionado y comentando del gran talento de Yellow, no sabían que su amiga rubia era tan buena en ese tipo de cosas.

El que estaba mas impresionado era sin duda Red, que no dejaba de ver la pantalla como Yellow abrazaba a sus Pokémon y luego se despedían dando una reverencia.

Sin duda tenia que encontrarla, y tal vez… Pedirle que la deja acompañarla en su viaje.

…

Yellow junto a sus Pokémon entraron a la sala, al llegar a la zona de la pantalla se encontró con la mirada del resto de chicas.

Un silencio y un muy tenso aire envolvió toda la sala, excepto por una chica de cabello y traje rosado que literalmente salto encima de Yellow.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Jamás había visto tanta originalidad en mi vida! ¡Usaste el gua y el hielo cuando normalmente es el fuego o la tormenta de hojas! ¡Y tu ritmo junto con la canción…! ¡Fue simplemente perfecto! -exclamo la chica zarandeando un poco a Yellow a la vez que la hacía apenarse-

-Uhh gracias -murmuro haciendo que sus Pokémon rieran entre dientes, su entrenadora se acostumbraría pronto-

-Oye chica rubia -llamo la atención una chica de cabello negro y vestido azul- Que te quede claro que los Performance son solo para las chicas profesionales, que te allá ido bien con el publico no quiere decir que hallas ganado la llave de Princesa.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la chica peli rosa la interrumpió.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Que palabras las tuyas Mónica! -dijo con sorprendente sarcasmo- Te recuerdo que para conseguir la llave de Princesa se necesita la opinión _del_ público, que tu no hallas podido conseguir a toda la audiencia bajo tus pies no es problema de ella -exclamo fulminando con la mirada a la pelinegra, gesto que la misma estaba feliz de compartir-

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, una encargada las llamo para que fueran al escenario.

Era de ver quien gano.

…

\- ¡Es hora de que elijan, nuestro querido publico! ¡Quien de estas jóvenes artistas se llevará la llave de Princesa! -exclamo Pierre a la vez que su klefki mostraba la llave- ¡Usen sus barras luminosas y elijan el color de su artista favorita!

Esferas luminosas de las seis chicas volaron por el camino hacia sus broches que estaban en sus trajes, al terminar se llegó a un veredicto.

\- ¡Y la ganadora es…! -dio un momento de suspenso- ¡La artista Yellow!

Yellow ensancho sus ojos sin creer que realmente había ganado.

…

\- ¡Gano! ¡Lo hizo! -exclamo con emoción Blue al ver que Yellow recibía la llave de Ciudad Laguna-

-Solo gano una, y por lo que dijo ese hombre, se necesitan tres -le recordó Green- Me pregunto si este es su primera actuación, lo hizo muy bien.

\- ¡¿Muy bien?! ¡¿Acaso estas loco?! ¡El publico entero la ovaciono! ¡Yellow lo hizo increíble! -exclamo exasperada la oji azul-

-Iré a buscarla -dijo de repente Red, todos lo miraron con ojos sorprendidos- Quiero viajar con ella, iré a… ¿Dónde era la región otra vez? -todos sudaron al campeón de Kanto-

-Kalos -respondió Green-

-Iré a Kalos y viajare con ella -dijo con ellos brillando determinados obviamente lo haría lo detuvieran o no-

-Vamos contigo -dijo Blue, todos la miraron por un momento hasta que asintieron-

\- ¡Si! ¡Quiero ver la belleza de Kalos! -exclamo Ruby-

\- ¡Quiero ver que tan fuertes son los entrenadores ahí! -fue el turno de Sapp-

-Yo voy a vigilar que no se maten -dijo tranquilo Emerald causando que el azabache y la castaña lo fulminaran con la mirada-

-Podría investigar algunas cosas que ocurren ahí -dijo Crystal-

-Yo voy donde vaya Super Serius Gal -dijo Gold haciendo que Crys lo patee-

-Yo voy por controlar a Gold -dijo Silver-

Todos miraron a Green y este se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo que vigilar a esta chica molesta -dijo simplemente-

\- ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Esta hecho entonces! -exclamo Blue- ¡Mañana partimos a Kalos!

\- ¡YEAH!

…

Yellow estaba caminando hacia afuera del edificio del Performance, con Ash en su hombro, aun no creía que había ganado, sin embargo, lo hizo y se sintió orgullosa de si misma, pero no por eso va a dejarse llevar por el ego, tenía que practicar, mucho.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yellow! -grito una voz familiar y los dos voltearon para ver a la chica de pelo rosa junto a un chico con pelo purpura- ¡Gracias a Arceus que no te fuiste aun!

\- ¡Oh, eres tú! Gracias por defenderme en la sala -dijo la rubia al reconocer a la chica-

\- ¡No hay de qué! Em Yellow, disculpa que sea tan directa, pero… ¿Podemos seguirte en tu viaje? -pregunto con algo incomodidad-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -pregunto inclinando un poco la cabeza-

\- ¡Eres increíble! ¡No dudo de que aprenderé una o dos cosas estando contigo! -exclamo la peli rosa- ¡Además es mas divertido viajar con alguien!

-Uhh -miro a Ash un momento y el asintió confirmando la duda de la rubia- Esta bien, primero que nada ¿Cómo se llaman?

\- ¡Mi nombre es Rosa! ¡Me espese aliso en Pokémon tipo hada! -exclamo sonriente la peli rosa- ¡Y el mi amigo Purple! -exclamo empujando a su amigo más cerca-

\- Me especializo en Pokémon tipo oscuro -comento por lo bajo el peli purpura-

\- ¡Es un gusto conocerlos! Me presentare formalmente, soy Yellow del Bosque Viridian -al ver sus caras confundidas ella agrego- De Kanto.

\- ¿Eres de Kanto? Vaya, por tu aspecto asumí que eras de Lumiose -dijo sorprendida la peli rosa-

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué es eso? -pregunto confundida la rubia-

\- Normalmente los que tienen el cabello rubio viven el Lumiose -se encogió de hombros la peli rosa-

-Oh ok… -dijo algo incomoda Yellow-

\- ¡Bueno, vamos! ¡Que sino no llegaremos a la siguiente ciudad! -exclamo la de ojos rosados mientras jalaba a sus dos amigos por el camino-

\- ¿Ella siempre es así? -pregunto Yellow-

-Si -suspiro Purple-

Mientras corrían por el camino, no notaron fue unos ojos marrones brillando, en uno de los árboles, que estaba viéndolos desde la distancia, sus especialmente en la chica rubia con el Eevee Shiny en su hombro.

-sonriendo la figura dice a la nada- Has escogido a alguien mas que digna, estoy segura que pronto te recuperaras, buena suerte Ash, creo que la vas a necesitar -sin más fue en las sombras del atardecer-


End file.
